


Becoming a Sage

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After restoring the Master Sword and aiding the Hero, Medli is left in the Earth Temple. With the help of the spirit of her former life, she learns to cope with her own inner demons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me from my longtime fondness of the character, Medli. I was always a little curious about how the game never talks about her past or her relations to her people. So this is pretty much my take on what her life was growing up, along with her life after her role in the game. Enjoy!

    “What’s that you have in your hand, child?” Asked an unfamiliar voice. The little rito jumped and spun around, immediately she dropped her precious item with a loud clang and began stuttering her apologies.

    “M-Miss Yyuji!” Squeaked the child. “Forgive me, I-I wasn’t going to steal it, I was just-“ The girl picked up the item, a golden harp, and checked it over for scratches.

    Yyuji knelt to the floor and held a hand out. “Easy now, little one, no need to get into a tizzy.” Yyuji was no stranger when it came to children, having a grown son of her own preparing for his own marriage, and in her role as Chieftain she found herself surrounded by young ones looking for her favor. Her least favorite part of her position was when little ones were scared of her, a sad side effect of having to be so strict with her people and making those hard decisions. This little one was no different, cowering in the corner of her private quarters, and probably not old enough to retrieve her first scale from the dragon Valoo to gain her wings. Yyuji extended an arm and placed it on the girl’s shoulder. “I’m not angry, alright?” The girl wiped the tears from her face, looking back up with bright crimson eyes. Yyuji nodded and sat cross legged on the floor, keeping herself low and less intimidating to the child. “What were you doing in here?"

    “I just… I thought maybe if I practiced an instrument, I could do something to help the aerie…” Said the girl, her thumb gently rubbing the golden finish on the harp, her eyes now downcast.

    Yyuji raised an eyebrow. “You want to practice music? Why not have your folks buy you one from the traders?”

    The girl shook her head. “Ma and Pa are gone…” She mumbled. “Last year in the storm, that big one that nearly tore down all the trees on the coast? They were trying to help a ship that was too close to a reef and…"

    Yyuji bit her tongue, tapping her finger on the floor. “Oh…” She cursed at herself internally before continuing. “I remember them, actually. Alta and Tenor?” The girl nodded, Yyuji grunted. “They were wonderful scouts, and they’ll be remembered by our people forever.” The girl didn’t move, the words seemed to wash over like rainwater over feathers. Yyuji ground her teeth, why did this have to happen so late at night? All she wanted to do was sleep. She scooted herself closer to the child. “What’s your name?” She asked.

    The girl’s eyes were still on the floor as she answered. “Medli…”

    Yyuji nodded, a smirk growing on her face. “Well, it’s lovely to get some time with you, Medli. Are you doing alright? Who’s caring for you?”

    The girl shook her head. “I’m with a cousin of my mother, they already have two children of their own, one more on the way.” She picked the harp up from her lap and held it against herself. “The two older boys are going to be guards, but what am I to do?”

    Yyuji shrugged, trying to make her tone more casual. “Well, child that’s something only you can answer. What are you good at?”

    Medli shook her head. “Oh, I dunno, I try to help with jobs around here, but everyone sees me as a burden, or in the way. Maybe if I learn to play, I can…” She raised a hand and brought it to the strings.

    Yyuji leaned forward. “Easy now, those things are hard to replace if they-“

    When the first string was plucked, a flash of light engulfed the Chieftain’s vision, the sound of the pounding waves outside deafened to pure silence. Yyuji leaped to her feet as time seemed to stop, she glanced around the room with her golden eyes. “What sorcery is this?” She hissed, her hand leapt to the dagger that was always strapped to her belt. A melody began to fill the void of silence. It was an ancient melody, one that the Chieftain hadn’t heard since her own training days with her family. She turned slowly, where Medli was sitting on the floor, a ghostly figure was in her place. The figure was holding the ancient harp and strumming that melody as easily as any priest of the goddesses. Their skin practically shined in the torchlight, long fins draped from their sides, they were adorned in ceremonial robes, and a long fish tail draped down their back. Yyuji’s jaw hung open as she gazed upon the figure, then dropped to her knees. “You…” She whispered.

    The figure gave a soft grin, and nodded, before fading away to reveal Medli once more.

    Yyuji barely had a moment to react, in an instant she was sitting on the floor next to the girl as if nothing happened, time was back to its normal pace once more. Medli plucked two strings as soft as a whisper before pulling her hand away. She looked at the Chieftain sitting in front of her, eyes wide with concern. “Chief-?” She asked.

    It was then that Yyuji noticed she was sweating, she blinked a few times before leaning back to regain her composure. Did that really just happen? Did she really receive a visit from the carrier of that harp? She looked back to the child, who was now trembling, Yyuji let out the breath she was holding and shook her head. “Child, I do not wish…” She said before Medli held the harp out to her.

    “I-I’m sorry to have bothered you, it’s late, I won’t come back…” The girl whispered as she scrambled to her feet.

    Yyuji caught the child by the arm, “Wait!” She said in a tone that was too harsh. Medli winced, she did not struggle in Yyuji’s grasp, her eyes fell to the floor again.

    “I-I’m sorry…” She mumbled.

    Yyuji shook her head and let out a sigh. “Child, you cannot keep apologizing like that. Listen.” She tugged the girl back down to face her and held the harp out. “I have just seen your future along the curves of this harp. You are destined by the goddess for something very important, do you understand?”

    Medli's eyes widened. “W-What?” She squeaked.

    Yyuji nodded. “This harp has been guarded by our people for generations, since before the world was swallowed by the sea, it’s very powerful as it is old.” She held it out to the girl. “I am gifting you with the privilege of learning to play it.” Medli gasped, she pulled her arms close to her body, did she think it was a trick? After what felt like an eternity, the girl extended her arms and took the precious instrument. Yyuji nodded. “Good girl, learn to play it, you will do your people right by it. And while you’re learning to play…” Yyuji said as she finally let herself stand from the floor. “I am also going to gift you a special offer.” She extended an arm for the girl. “How would you like to learn to be the attendant of our great guardian, Valoo?”

    Medli stayed on the floor, blinking her wide red eyes in shock. “Th-the attendant? THE attendant to Valoo?” She asked.

    Yyuji nodded, a grin growing on her face. “With my son taking over soon, we will need to start training someone to take my place. I think you’ll be quite the perfect fit for the position. What do you say?” She asked.

    Medli’s eyes fell to the floor, clutching the harp in her arms. This was all happening so fast, but what kind of opportunity just shows up like this. Yyuji cocked her head to the side as she watched the girl contemplate. After another moment, Medli jumped to her feet and took the chieftain’s hand. “I’ll do it! I’ll do anything for the aerie!”

    Yyuji chuckled and thumped another hand over the girl’s. “That’s the spirit, that’s the rito way!”

 

~~~

 

    And there he goes... thought Medli as she watched the hero, clad in green, walk through the temple doors. She was all alone now, plucking the strings on her harp, still caught up in the moment. That really happened! The pictures raced through her head, the vision, the sailing, the temple exploring, Link running ahead to battle the monsters in the next room… She shuddered and shook her head to clear it all away. It was all true, this is her destiny, and she finally managed to make something of herself by aiding the Hero recover the Master Sword. I wonder how Cousin Eisa would think… She chuckled to herself as she readied her hand for another round of harp playing.

    “Oh finally, I thought he’d never leave!” Said a voice from behind. Medli immediately jumped in the air and spun around to see a familiar face.

    "Oh..." Said the girl in a relaxed tone. "It's you!” Before her stood a being that Medli could only describe as other worldly. The woman couldn't have been very old, possibly just coming out of adolescence. Blue scales, bright as the sky, adorned her body. Along her tail and fins grew darker patches of blue, closer in color to the sea. She was decorated with ceremonial garbs of red, she wore a headdress decorated in a way that Medli did not recognize. The girl held her harp close to her body. “You were the one, the one that taught me the Earth God’s Lyric!”

    The figure chuckled and leaned back, she seemed to hover just above the floor. “Indeed, my dear one. With the help of the Hero, I was able to awaken you as the new Sage of the Earth.” The figure extended a hand in greeting. “I am Laruto, former Sage of the Earth, proud member of the zora people of Hyrule.”

    Medli took the figure’s hand and gave a warm smile. “It’s an honor, I-I’m Medli, former attendant to the great Valoo, proud rito.”

    Laruto grinned and glided around Medli, her arms crossed. “Remarkable…” She said softly. Medli’s head darted side to side as she tried to follow the ghostly figure.

    “Pardon?” She asked.

    “It’s just so fascinating how time affects our people…” Said Laruto. “When I was among the living, my people resided in the zora’s domain, we could breathe under water, we worshipped a great whale. Now…” She extended her arms out in delight. “Can I see them?”

    Medli cocked her head to the side. “I-I’m sorry?” She asked, genuinely baffled at Laruto’s curiosity.

    Laruto’s smile grew. “You know,” she said as she extended her fins  to her sides. “The gift of flight!”

    Something clicked in Medli’s head, her eyes widened. “O-Oh!” She said out loud as she quickly strapped her harp to her back. The girl made sure she wasn’t standing near anything she would knock over, then took a deep breath. When she spread her arms, they were replaced with a pair of long, sandy colored wings.

    Laruto’s eyes were massive as she glided around the girl. “Fascinating, remarkable, stupendous!” She said. “To think our people traded their ties with the sea to ties with the wind!” She ran her fingertips over Medli’s primary feathers, then turned her face to the girl. “Forgive me, it’s just so beautiful!”

    Medli couldn’t help from turning a bright red, she had never been fawned over like this before, she tried to keep her eyes downcast until she noticed the zora examining another changing feature.

    “Your feet too! That’s incredible, they turn into talons that are fit for catching fish! Oh if only my mother and father could see this, they’d never believe it, not for the king’s fortune!” As Laruto’s face turned towards Medli, her wide grin dropped. “Oh my, are you alright?”

    Medli backed up a pace, her talons clicking on the stone floor. “I-Yes I’m alright, I’m sorry!” She blurted out, stuttering as her wings took their prior form. Feathers lazily fell to the ground when Medli’s eyes caught the sight of the Triforce insignia. “I suppose… I should start praying, shouldn’t I?”

    Laruto’s head cocked to the side, then her eyes caught sight of the Triforce as well. “Oh, yes, it is the duty of a sage to pray and keep the gods happy. But,” the zora held a finger up, “it’s very late in the day and you should have a proper tour of my prior abode and a good rest first.”

    Medli blinked a few times to process the information. “B-But Link needs-!”

    Laruto glided over and tapped the girl’s beak with a finger. “The hero is probably sprawled out on his back in that dirty little boat of his, snoring like a goron, because he’s as exhausted as you are.”

    Medli took a step back, her brow furrowed. “What’s a goron?” She asked.

    Laruto opened her mouth to respond, paused, then burst into laughter. “Oh goddess, of course…” She said to herself, she straightened her back and put her hands on her hips. “Well, my point still stands little one. Come alone then.” She turned and headed for the door out of the main room. “Besides,” she said over her shoulder. “This is your home now, and you need to know every little detail about it in order to protect it.”

    Medli took a step, then stopped, processing that last comment in her head. Her crimson eyes gazed to the tall ceiling above her, they trailed down the columns, the tiles on the floor, it was all so dark, so empty… This was her home now, it all suddenly hit her. She rubbed her arms as she followed Laruto into the hallway. The ghost of her past life chattered away, explaining what hallway led to what room and what door led to what wing of the temple. Medli couldn’t focus long enough to process it, her mind was full of faces, the many faces of her people.

    I just… I just up and left them all… There isn’t someone to take my place to tend to Valoo! I didn’t bother to tell Cousin Tempest, is she going to be alright? A pair of white wings flashed across her memory, covered in moonlight, soaring confident over the island. Komali… She blinked the tears from her eyes as the two rounded a corner and came to a small door tucked away in its own little nook.

    “And here we are,” sang Laruto. “My humble abode when I took up residence here in the physical world.” She gestured to Medli. “Go ahead, whatever’s inside is now yours!” Medli tried to keep face as she extended an arm to grasp the handle. The door took some effort, it must have been untouched for hundreds of years, before it finally swung inward. Medli braced for a hidden moblin, redead or other kind of monster that only hours ago tried to attack her, but let out a sigh of relief when only an empty room sat before her. There was a desk, a small shelf of books, a few pots, and a raised stone platform that must have held a bed at one point.

    The most curious feature was the water source, about midway up the far wall a spring crept from in between two boulders and formed a small waterfall into a dark pool. Medli tip toed over with curious eyes, Laruto hovered behind her with a hand over her chest. “Oh yes, my little sleeping quarters, it took a while before we managed to move the bed in that second room.

    Medli’s head spun around to stare at the ghost next to her. “The bed’s in there?” She pointed to the pool at her feet.

    Laruto blinked twice before slowly nodding. “Oh my… Now I understand why that might not have been the wisest thing in the long run…”

    Medli crossed her arms and shook her head, trying to contain her laughter. “Well, you probably wouldn’t have been comfortable out in the open anyway.” She turned to the raised platform behind her. “Is this where it originally was?” She asked.

    Laruto nodded sheepishly. “Yes, in my time I used it as another desk or work area. I’m sure we can find something soft for it!”

    Medli’s fingers brushed over the sand and dirt that layered on top of the stone foundation throughout the years. A slight grin twitched at the edge of her mouth. “I think I’ll be fine for tonight.” She said.

    Laruto’s jaw dropped. “W-What? My dear, a sage doesn’t just sleep on the bare earth!”

    Medli turned to face the zora. “When my former teacher passed away, I slept out in the open next to the great Valoo. He grieved for a long time, I think longer than her own son…” Medli’s eyes trailed to the floor. “I-I’m kinda used to sleeping on bare rock. I’ll be alright for one night.”

    Laruto’s brow furrowed, she approached the girl. “A-are you going to be alright?” She asked.

    Medli jumped at the unexpected question, she waved her hands in front of her. “I-I’ll be alright, I promise, I think I’m just tired like you said.”

    Laruto raised an invisible eyebrow and crossed her arms, but after a moment of that judgmental stare, she faded into the darkness without a word. Medli was alone again. 

    The first thing she did was close and bolt the door shut, something inside her still said that there was something creeping along the shadows after her. Then she set her precious harp on the desk where it wouldn’t be disturbed. She then turned to the spring and ran her fingers under the small waterfall above the pool, she was delighted to find that it was freshwater that flowed from the stones rather than saltwater. She drank her fill and splashed a bit over her face before turning to the bed. This time when her wings unfurled she knocked a few pots over onto the floor, but found herself blessed when she examined them with her talons, none of them were broken. She hopped onto the bed, stirred the dirt and dust to a softer texture, then laid down with her wings folded around her. 

    She pressed her wings tight against herself as a chill coaxed its way down her back. The faces ran through her memory again, with each one came another ounce of guilt. I should have told somebody… She thought to herself. No, they never would have let me go… but Komali… Tears welled up in her eyes again, this time she didn’t force them back. Please be alright until they can train your new attendant, Valoo, I’m sorry I can’t be there to help… Her talons curled under her as her shoulders began to shake. Please Komali, remember me as an attendant, as your friend… “I’m sorry…” She whispered into the darkness. “I’m so sorry…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Medli gets introduced to Laruto and her temple she gets her first assignment.

    The next morning, Medli awoke with a chill down her spine, her wings had reverted back to arms in her sleep. She sat up and noticed Laruto sitting at the edge of the pool, looking down.

    The zora looked up to the girl and nodded solemnly. “Good morning,” she said.

    Medli tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leapt to her feet. “Good morning,” she croaked, stumbling when her feet touched the stone floor.

    Laruto nodded and rose. “Well then, are you ready for your first day as the Earth Sage?” She gave a warm smile, but her words gave Medli a strained sensation in her chest. But still, she returned the smile and nodded.

    “Yes, show me everything!” She said as she pulled her harp from its resting spot. “I want to do all that I can so that the great evil can be sealed away once more!”

    Laruto chuckled. “So eager, are we! That’s the spirit, alright then!” The zora floated to her feet and through the wall, causing Medli to jump.

    “O-Oh I’m coming!” She stuttered as she unlocked the bolt to the room and jogged down the hallway after the spirit. Laruto giggled at the girl as she quickened her gliding and turned sharply around a surprised corner. Medli slipped on her feet in order to catch up. “W-Wait, we’re not going to the main room?” She asked.

    Laruto continued to fly onward without a word. Medli shook her head and continued her pursuit, at the end of this hallway, there was a great barricade of wooden planks, all nailed to the frame of a massive set of doors. Laruto pulled up to a halt and huffed with her hands on her hips. “Of course those fools would have done something like this.” She mumbled. “To block off a garden as pretty as mine is nothing but shameful.”

    Medli jogged up next to Laruto and bend forward to catch her breath. “G-Garden?” She asked. “We’re trying to access a garden?” Laruto nodded firmly, Medli stood up. “I thought we were going to start doing some sort of morning prayer.” She said.

    Laruto tilted her head towards Medli. “A garden is the life of the temple.” She said in a sophisticated tone. “Before anything else, we must tend to it.”

    Medli didn’t dare argue, she turned back to the barricaded door and crossed her arms. “Well, if I’m to get in there…” She mumbled under her breath, stepping forward, she gripped one of the planks and gave an experimental tug. “They’re still stuck solid…” She glanced around the hallway before finding something shining in the dark not too far away. It was a discarded spear that one of the moblins must have dropped the other day. “Here we go!” She said triumphantly.

    Laruto crossed her arms. “Found something?”

    “I hope so…” Medli mumbled to herself. It took a lot of straining and time, but after possibly an hour, Medli had pried the boards off of their posts. She was lying among the scattered remains on the floor, her chest rising and falling from the labor, Laruto leaned over and stroked the girl on the head.

    “Impecable!” She said. “You really are enthusiastic for today!” 

    Medli didn’t know whether that was a complement or not, she was too exhausted to care for now. She pulled herself to her feet and dusted her dress off. Laruto smiled and gestured for the girl to open the doors. With a push, the two were through, Medli’s jaw dropped.

    Years of neglect had taken its toll on the inhabitants of the sacred garden. Grass that came up to Medli’s knees carpeted the area, covering up any beds or pathways. The shubberies sprawled in all directions and had choked the life out of the more delicate flowers and herbs. There was a plot in the center that was nothing but a hub of vines that stretched all the way to the far walls. In the far corner there was a large pond full of blackened, murky water. In the far corner, there stood a tree that looked particularly sad, but still struggled to survive. Medli’s eyes flew upwards to gaze upon the great glass mosaic that illuminated the room, completely spellbound by the intricate designs that curved, arced and knotted the ceiling. A scream snapped her back to reality.

    “My garden! Oh my poor, precious babies!” Cried out Laruto as she darted this way and that, pining over the wilted and dead plants. “Oh my pansies, my morning glories, my poor, dear little orchids!” She wailed. Medli stumbled over to the zora and knelt in front of a wilted sprawl of blooms.

    “Some of them don’t look too far gone, maybe we can save them.” She said, turning to Laruto. “I-I helped my cousins with our island’s orchards growing up.” The zora looked to Medli with tear filled eyes.

    “You think they can be saved?” Asked Laruto.

    Medli bit her lip as she gazed about the room once more. “It’s possible, at least some of them…”

    Laruto nodded and grinned. “Well, don’t work yourself too hard, my dear.”

    Medli turned back. “Pardon?” But there was no response. The zora was gone, Medli was alone in the ancient garden. The girl sighed and crossed her arms. This is going to be a habit, isn’t it?

    All day long she worked the gardens, pulling weeds, fixing the soil, she found a moblin knife in the hallway and used it to hack away any dead growths or undesired branches. By noon she thumped herself under the tree to catch her breath. Her back was coated in sweat, her hair stuck to her neck and face from the moisture. It was then that the pains in her gut became too much to ignore, she had to eat something and it had to be now. Medli doubled over herself when another rumble shook her torso, she looked around the garden. “H-Hello? Laruto?” She called out, there was no answer. The girl sighed and thumped the back of her head against the tree, it was then that something caught her eyes that made her instantly perk. She had assumed the branches were drooped so low because they were dying, but it was actually because they were held down by bunches of large golden pears.

    Medli’s mouth watered at the very sight of the pears, she leapt to her feet and instantly spread her wings, climbing the air to one of the lower branches. She picked one of the fruits and gave it an experimental bite, sweet, juicy, just ripe enough. She picked them one at a time until her stomach was full and she was spread on her back in the shade of the tree once more. The full stomach combined with the fatigue from the work earlier caused her to doze off, a slight chill brought her back. Medli’s face turned red as she scrambled to her feet.

    “I-I’m so sorry!” She said to Laruto, who hovered just in front of her. “I was just looking for some food and-“

    Laruto held a hand up to silence the girl, smirking. “You see what I mean when I say that the garden is the life of the temple?” Asked the zora.

    Medli’s eyes widened, her face flushed a darker shade of red at the realization. The girl nodded, thumping the dirt and grass from her dress. “I see now, I shouldn’t have doubted you.” She said meekly.

    Laruto chuckled and waved a hand. “Think nothing of it, my dear.” She glanced around the garden. “Not bad, not bad at all! I’m so happy most of the vegetables survived the isolation, looks like you won’t go hungry.” She turned to Medli with a grin. “You think it can be done before sundown?”

    Medli crossed her arms and gave a confident grin. “I can only do my best.” She said.

    Laruto returned the grin. “That will have to suffice!” She said before disappearing once more.

 

~~~

 

    When Medli returned to the sleeping quarters, she was hot, filthy, but happy. The garden was restored to the best that a single person could manage. The weeds were pulled, the overgrowth managed, the vegetables cleaned, the pond still needed a second attempt for clearing, but that was when Laruto appeared again to tell her to get some rest. Medli returned to the room with a large cloth full of dry grass she had cut with her knife. After tying all four ends together, she had fashioned a large, mattress sized cushion that Laruto approved of much more than the loose dirt and sand. 

    After Medli thumped the new mattress onto the bed, she removed her dress and scarf and cautiously dipped herself into the pool. The clear water felt magical on her skin, she rubbed herself all over with her hands, removing loose dirt and twigs from her hair. When she finished, she dried herself off with a spare blanket she found. In a trunk next to the bed, she found a collection of dresses and robes, she picked out a dark brown tunic. This looks casual enough to not be something ceremonial or important. She thought to herself, then pulled it over her head. Oh how good it felt to wear something clean since the day she left Dragon Roost Island.

    She then pulled out her harp and gave it a few casual plucks. She fiddled an easy melody, just enjoying the feeling of her fingers dancing over the strings, before allowing herself to finally try out the new bedding. It was coarse, it was stiff, but it felt like a cloud to her tired body. Right when she closed her eyes, she was fast asleep.

    I’m just glad I can do something to help today…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who were Alta and Tenor?

  "Tenor, oh goddess please watch the edge!" Called out a tired rito, she was in her early 20's and in a light sun dress, her white hair was pulled back in a long tail that trailed to her shoulders. She jogged over to her mate and pulled their daughter from his shoulders.

    The young man laughed. "Oh Alta, you know I always do. And even so, I don't think gravity is our biggest enemy." He raised a maroon eyebrow at her with a sly look. She scoffed and rustled his wild, red hair. Compared to most other rito males, he could have been mistaken for a child. He was scrawney, thin like a twig, the only physical feature that kept him looking his age was his height.

    "Be that as it may," said Alta in a level tone. "She's much to young to take to the air, even if she's being carried." She turned and stepped away from the cliff edge, they were at one of the midway points to the summit of Valoo, she sat on a nearby boulder and set Medli on her lap. "You aren't eager to get your wings yet, are you?" She asked in a soft, playful tone. The baby girl gigggled at the attention and grabbed at her mother's fingers. Tenor sighed and crossed his arms, his face bearing a gentle grin as he watched his mate play with their daughter. "You're not going into any of this crazyness, are you? You're going to grow into a proper young lady with a good, sensible mate who won't let your little ones play near cliff edges. You're going to be smart, even tempered..." She trailed off, her eyes locking with her mate. "What?" She asked.

    Tenor held his hands up. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just admiring." She trotted over and sat next to Alta, he extended a wing around her and pulled his family in close. "I just can't believe a straggling runt like me was blessed with all this."

    Alta rolled her eyes and pulled the baby close to her, a smirk on her face. "Oh please, you could have had your pick of the silly girls here." She leaned back and kissed him. "But I'm glad you chose me nonetheless."

    Tenor chuckled. "You are so mean today, Alta. You want Medli to grow up with that?"

    Alta gave a wicked grin. "It's what kept the other boys away, wasn't it?"

    Tenor gave an admitting nod, his eyebrows raised. "Point taken," he said, "'snot like I could have fought them off. I mean, I'd TRY but that doesn't mean I'd succeed."

    Alta threw her head back and laughed. "See, NOW you're showing your sensible side." She said, then looked down to the baby in her arms. "Let's hope she gets some of it, at least enough to survive."

    Tenor nuzzled Alta's neck with his beak. "If she's anything like you, she'll have plenty enough.”

 

~~~

   

    At first, Medli was just confused. When she woke up that morning, a neighbor that was friends of the family came to her home and sat her down. They tried to explain it in the least damaging way possible.

    "Your mother and father were taken away by the storm, they won't be coming back."

    Medli simply tilted her head. "When will they be coming back?" The older rito would shake their head and explain it again, they would go in circles for hours until Medli eventually started screaming.

    "You're wrong! They're coming back! You said the storm only took them away, they'll come back!"

    The neighbor simply sighed and shook their head. "Come on, dear..." They said, taking Medli's hand and leading her out of the house.

    That evening, there was a large funeral for the ones lost in the hurricane. Seven others were lost, either fallen into the sea and couldn't take off in time, dashed against the stones, or crushed under falling debris. As she was led through the crowd, Medli picked up whispers from all directions.

    "That's Alta and Tenor's little girl."

    "Oh the poor dear..."

    "They went out to help a ship, didn't they?"

    "Yes, but nobody survived, it was already too close to a reef."

    "I'm not taking her in, with most of the trees gone food's going to be scarce, I have enough mouths to feed already!"

    "I can barely keep myself aloft these days, she needs someone younger to take care of her."

    "They were fool hardy to run off like they did, I'm not taking over their mistake."

    The Cheiftan came forward and stood on a platform between the crowd and the line of wooden coffins. She was an older rito, her son standing behind her with his mate. "My friends, my family, today is a dark one indeed. Nine of our own were taken from us in the night, all of them taken performing their duties to their people..." She proceeded to list off the names of the ones lost. When she came to Alta and Tenor, Medli felt all eyes on her.

    "What's she to do now?" A voice whispered not too far away.

    When the Chieftan finished her speech, the crowd was able to cross the platform and say their goodbyes. Medli simply stood in front of the two coffins with her parents' names. She didn't dare go any closer, something just felt so abnormally wrong, her feet were planted to the ground beneath her. There was a roaring sound in her ears that drowned out the whispers. The little girl crossed her arms in front of her, she wanted to run, everything felt so wrong. She wanted to run home, open the door, and find them sitting at the table waiting for her. She took a step back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

    She looked into the eyes of a broad shouldered rito, Medli recognized him as one of the head guards for the Chieftan. He looked to her with an even expression and nodded to the coffins ahead of her. "Pay your respects, little one." He said as he gently pushed her forward. Medli leaned back, her feet skidding against the sand as she was forced to approach the wooden structures. She was standing at the foot of her mother's coffin, the name "Alta" painted in white seemed to shine in the setting sunlight. Trembling all over, Medli stroked her hand over the name and sighed. The large rito nodded and pulled her to her father's coffin, where she did the same. When Medli pulled away from Tenor, her eyes were pooling over with tears, her breath hitched as she tried to back away. The large rito still kept his grip on her shoulder as he lowered himself to one knee, turning the little girl to face him. "None of that," he said, wiping her face with his thumb.

    A smaller framed rito woman trotted up behind him. "Kleft, for god's sake she-" She whispered before he spun to face her.

    "If she doesn't learn it at this time then she'll never learn it!" He snapped, then turned back to Medli. "Listen to me, listen well, y'hear?" He said, Medli was shaking, her arms were pulled up in front of her; this man was making her feel uncomfortable. He raised a finger to her before continuing. "You don't ever cry, y'hear?" He said in a stern tone. "If you do, you're letting your heart lead your head. Your heart's foolish and it leads you to making bad decisions. But your head is where the good decisions reside, and you let it take you where you need to go, understand?" Medli shook her head, she couldn't process this man's words, the roaring sound was beginning to grow in her ears again. Kleft pulled her in closer. "Then you're not listening to me." He said in a tone that was too calm.

    The woman behind him put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s enough, Kleft, please.”

    The man turned and held up a hand. “I’ll not have my boys influenced by female softness!” He snapped. “If she’s to live under my roof, she’s to be raised the way my father raised me.”

    Medli pulled away from his grasp and backed away a few paces, she jumped when she thumped into Tenor’s coffin. The woman ran forward and knelt in front of Medli. Her eyes were full of sadness, but her face was soft. Compared to Kleft’s thunder, she seemed like a calm breeze. Her sea foam white hair was tied back in a simple braid and her thin figure was dressed in a simple gown full of pockets. She extended a hand towards Medli, who held her own hands close. “Medli,” said the woman. “Dear, I’m sorry we’ve startled you. Do you remember me? I’m Tempest, your mother’s cousin, the last time I saw you you were still such a little one.” Her voice was soothing, as if she had experience in talking to folks that were hurting. Medli felt her shaking subside ever so slightly. “What my husband meant a little earlier was, well, you’re going to come live with us. It will be a little crowded, we have two boys not much older than you, but we’ll take care of you. Would you like that?”

    Medli looked at the woman’s extended hand, then back to Kleft, who stood back a few paces with his arms crossed. He glared down at her from behind his sharp, falcon-like beak. Her back was still pressed against her father’s coffin, she felt the trembling return. She took a deep breath and took Tempest’s hand, the woman pulled her into a tight, brief squeeze and wiped Medli’s eyes. “It’s going to be alright…” She whispered, Medli nodded with downcast eyes.

    When the goodbyes were said, the caskets were all loaded onto a special raft and set adrift. A troop of rito lit an arrow and set the raft ablaze, then a small band began to play the song of passing, an ancient melody that was said to encourage the spirits to fly towards the goddess. Kleft and Tempest were among the first to leave, Medli followed them, still feeling the glances and stares from the crowd. Medli was hesitant to leave, her eyes still on the glowing ship that was showing signs of sinking, when Kleft pulled her aside.

    “I told you,” he said in a harsher tone. “Don’t you dare cry, it’s not going to do anything but encourage your heart. Your fool mother let it marry that weakling of a father of yours, and they both let it lead them to that doomed vessel despite my warning.”

    “Kleft!” Tempest snapped.

    Medli stepped back, eyes wide with shock. A numbness washed over her body as she stared back at the man in front of her. He advanced on the girl and took her by the arm. “We’re leaving,” he growled. Medli’s arm ached as it was pulled high up, Tempest continued to argue back with her husband as they stalked down the shoreline, away from the funeral. Medli craned her head back, watching as the pyre, now a small speck in the distance, slowly sank beneath the waves…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medli discovers an intruder in the temple and has her first argument with Laruto.

    “Good morning!” Said Medli as she greeted Laruto in the hallway outside of her room. “What’s the plan for today?”

    The zora gave a warm smile and crossed her arms. “Eager as ever, I see!”

    That day, Medli spent her time gathering the items dropped by any resident moblins or bandits and storing them in a nearby closet. Then making sure the temple traps were still secure for any intruders.

    “While it shouldn’t have to be this way, we must be on our guard to defend ourselves from the dark one, especially when he’s still alive and you’ve been awakened.” Said Laruto as Medli dragged a massive moblin’s hammer to the weapon’s closet. Medli swallowed a lump in her throat, pretending that the zora’s comment had no hold on her. When she locked the door, she paused before turning to Laruto.

    “Do you think, well, HE knows?” She asked.

    “Ganondorf?” Asked Laruto, Medli nodded. “Well,” Laruto crossed her arms. “It’s a possibility, to reveal the temple is a spectacle all its own. And I’m sure he somehow sensed his servants that assassinated me to reside here were cut off… Listen,” she turned to Medli, her expression stone-like. “Until The Hero defeats the darkness, you cannot afford to set foot outside of the temple, not even on the surface of the island.”

    Medli blinked a few times then leaned back against the door. “I-I guess you’re right.” She said. It hadn’t occurred to her that she had been underground for so long and was already missing the fresh air. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped.” She sighed, turning to Laruto. “Onto the next room?” Laruto nodded and glided down the hall.

    When they reached the next room, Medli gasped. There, lying in the center of the room, was a mummified corpse. Medli moved to slam the door shut before Laruto glided in with ease. “Oh no reason to fuss,” she said. “It’s not a re-dead, just a dead-dead.” At the sight of Medli’s confused face, the zora sighed. “A grave robber, my dear, some fool that tried to steal my artifacts and was left here by the moblins that took up residence. I’m honestly shocked they didn’t make him a re-dead…” The zora crossed her arms and tilted her head at the corpse. “Moblins aren’t the smartest of folks, are they?”

    Medli crept into the room and tip toed over to the corpse. “He… Doesn’t look rito.” She said cautiously.

    Laruto waved a hand. “Oh heavens no, he was a hylian, just another scoundrel.”

    Medli tilted her head. “Hylian?” She asked.

    Laruto rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Basically he was like the folk that the Hero is.”

    Medli turned back to the corpse, lying flat on its back, almost too fragile to touch. She sat on her knees and continued to stare until Laruto drifted over. “Are you waiting for him to get back up?” She asked.

    Medli jumped and fiddled with her hands. “Oh-um…” She sighed. “I just, I dunno what to do…” She looked up to Laruto. “The pointed eared folk are said to bury their kin, is there a place we can do that? Maybe the garden?”

    Laruto threw her head back in laughter. “In my garden? Oh heavens no. He’ll be bad food for my plants, oh no.” She waved a hand casually. “Just toss him outside in the ocean. A watery grave is good enough for a scoundrel like him.” 

    Medli chewed on her lower lip as she looked back down at the corpse. “I-I thought you said I shouldn’t go outside.”

    Laruto crossed her arms. “Two minutes to drag him out wouldn’t be too dangerous.”

    Medli’s hands twitched as she looked at the corpse, his teeth completely exposed, his clothing plastered to his ribs, something in him seemed to awaken something in Medli, something locked away long ago. “What if I bury him on the beach? Near the entrance?” She asked. “It’s fairly sheltered so I wouldn’t be easily spotted.”

    Laruto shook her head, her mouth skewed in a confused expression. “Why do you care so much about the respect for a criminal’s long dead corpse?”

    “J-Just let me do this, please!” Medli burst out. Laruto leaned back, blinking at the sudden outburst. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the girl’s face, were her eyes growing watery?

    Finally, Laruto let out a sigh and threw up her hands. “Alright, fine, you may have a burial for the low-life thief who tried to steal sacred artifacts from your sacred lineage.” She said. “Just don’t let yourself be spotted by the darkness when you’re out there, you see anything suspicious, you head back inside, is that clear?”

    Medli turned to look at Laruto and nodded. “Thank you,” she said softly.

    Medli found an old blanket that could be used to carry the dead man, she tried her hardest to be as gentle as possible, but years of decay and harsh temperatures had truly made the body fragile. He was in multiple pieces when Medli had him entirely on the blanket. She took a shovel from the garden and made her way to the entrance of the Earth Temple. She peeked around the cave entrance to make sure the horizon was nothing but sky and sea before making her way to a proper spot on the beach. She could only manage a shallow grave before fearing that she would anger the zora any further. She buried him in the blanket, laid a series of stones around the grave, and said a silent prayer before heading inside.

    May the goddess have mercy on your spirit…

    She turned and sprinted back inside the temple, pausing to catch her breath and collect herself. Laruto appeared in front of her. “Feel better now?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

    Medli gripped the handle on the shovel and her eyes fell to the floor. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have raised my voice and-“

    Laruto waved a hand. “Oh no no no, don’t start.” She said, Medli winced. “It’s quite alright, I’m just glad he’s gone. No more intruders rotting away in my temple.” She glanced back to Medli. “Something in that dead thing struck a nerve with you, do you want to talk about it?” She asked casually.

    Medli jumped and nearly stumbled backwards down a flight of stone stairs. “I-I’m-I beg your pardon?” She stuttered. 

    Laruto’s eyes widened at the reaction and raised her hands. “Oh my,” she said.

    Medli felt her face flush, she turned and ran down the stairs, leaving the zora even more flabbergasted.

    Medli didn’t even stop to put the shovel away, she practically flew to her room and shut the door behind her. There was the tight sensation in her chest, the tingling feeling in her arms, it was all coming back. She sat with her back braced against the door and wrapped her arms around her knees, taking deep breaths.

    Don’t you dare cry, you don’t get to do that, nobody is showing that their heart is leading their life!

    After a few moments, Medli’s breathing evened itself out and she felt her body beginning to relax. But her mind was still a tangle of unwanted thoughts.

    Now you’ve done it, she scolded herself, you really mucked it up. Raised your voice to your teacher and ancestor, let your heart take control like a fool, then you run? You run at a question? What kind of rito does that? If Komali saw you display that he would never have gotten the courage to receive his scale! You would never have begun your training with Valoo, he would have seen the cowardly heart in you and… A face flashed across her memory. A strong, elderly rito with dark hair and no patience for sillyness. “Yyuji…” Medli whispered. “Why can’t I be strong like you?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medli makes another discovery in the garden.

    The next morning, Laruto did not appear to greet Medli and give her an assignment. She didn't realize how empty and foreboding the temple felt without somebody to talk to. She took to exploring the halls and checking traps and rooms, memorizing what door led to where and what staircase led to what floor. Occasionally she would stumble across another discarded weapon, piece or amor or teasure chest that she would have to clean or store. Every room felt the same, quiet, dusty, dark... It truly is like a tomb. Thought Medli as she leaned against a wall and slid down to a sitting position. She took her harp out and tried strumming the Earth God's Lyric, her eyes fell upon an insignia of the Triforce, the holiest of symbols. She felt a tightness in her chest. This is my fate, this is my duty, I have to try my best. Medli scrambled to her feet and resumed her work.

    In one particular room, she was re-organizing clay pots when she felt something moving around inside. She braced herself for the worst when she opened it, but was shocked to find a pink ball of light dart from inside and fly circled around her face. "Oh I beg your pardon!" Said Medli as the little fairy darted at her face, making that familiar ringing sound in annoyance, before zooming around a corner. A feeling of dread washed over the girl. I hope that wasn't something she was saving... She thought to herself.

    It was sundown when Medli finally retreated back to the garden, she ran her fingers through the ancient vegetable plants and plucked a few sprouts and roots that seemed ready and rinsed them in the now clean pond. She sat in the grass with her back to the tree, thinking about how much she was starting to miss a good cooked fish, when she noticed something shining back to her from across the room. Medli squinted her crimson eyes in curiosity and cautiously rose to her feet. There, underneath a layer of unkempt vines, was a mirror. With some effort, she managed to clear away the creeping plants to reveal a great oval of glass. A brass frame bordered the artifact, with an odd set of symbols along the top and bottom of the mirror. In an instant, it clicked in her mind. Medli pulled out her harp and studied the symbols again. Sure enough, it was another ancient song. "I wonder if this would be helpful to Link..."

    "Not likely, it's only for activating this mirror and there's only one other in the world like it."

    Medli nearly dropped her harp, fumbled with it in her hands, and landed on her back in the grass. Laruto gazed down at her with tired but amused eyes. Medli scrambled to her feet. "I-I'm so sorry!" She said. "About running off like that and snapping and, oh that's just not sagely! I promise I'll watch myself from now on!" Medli bowed to the spirit, who rolled her eyes an threw her arms out.

    "Child..." Laruto said in a soft tone, she took a deep breath before continuing. "You can't keep apologizing if you don't want to talk about your feelings." Medli straightened herself and looked back to Laruto, the zora shook her head. "It's alright, I shouldn't be prying about your personal information if you don't want to share it." She held up a finger. "But, talking about it is good for your soul, remember that."

    Medli blinked in confusion, but sighed and nodded. "O-okay, I guess I should be more open, shouldn't I?" She said softly. "I mean, if it's getting in the way of my duties as the sage, then it should be taken care of." Her hands balled into fists. "I have to take responsibility!"

    At that comment, Laruto blinked, then threw her head back in laughter. Medli jumped, hugging her harp. When Laruto's fit died down, she saw the hurt look on the girl's face and waved a hand. "I-I'm sorry, oh goodness." She said. "It's just that when you said that, you sounded exactly like one of our past lives!"

    Medli's jaw dropped. "Past lives?"

    Laruto nodded, regaining her composure. "Oh yes, when you die, your connection grows much stronger with them. As an awakened sage that bond is there, but it requires lots of training and prayer to be able to access that power." A fit of giggles rose in the zora's chest. "And the way you said 'responsibility', one of our past lives used the word in the exact tone to the Hero at one point! It was uncanny!"

    Medli felt the knot in her stomach loosen. "Oh," she said, "I guess that is pretty funny." She giggled.

    Laruto shook her head. "You'll understand when you see it for yourself, you'll get there with enough training, just you wait." She winked, then turned her attention back to the mirror. "So I see you found the mirror of Sages.

    Medli turned to face the mirror herself. "Is that what it's called?" She asked.

    Laruto nodded, her face slowly turning more and more relaxed. As if in a trance, she drifted forward and extended an arm out, but retracted before touching the mirror. She sighed and held her own ghostly harp. "It's used as a window to communicate to the Sage of the Wind. When you play the song above, it activates the mirror and you can see and talk to whomever is on the other side."

    Medli cocked her head to the side, she had never seen Laruto like this. She looked down to her harp and glanced at the notes again. Her fingers seemed to move on their own as she followd the notes engraved on the top, Laruto turned to her just when a gold shimmer flew across the surface fo the mirror. Medli gasped when a dark world appeared on the other side. There was a Moblin patrolling a grassy area that was alerted by the sudden flash of light and turned to the mirror. Medli froze, eyes wide as the creature's lips curled up in a sneer. Could it see her?

    "Medli!" Called out Laruto. The Moblin opened its mouth and let out a call as it charged. "Medli turn it off!" Laruto took the girl by the arm and shook her. Medli jumped out of her trance and fumbled with her harp, her shaking hands made a perfect strum across the strings. In another flash of gold light, the mirror only reflected a pale rito girl in a sacred garden. Medli fell to her knees. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

    Ghostly arms engulfed her shoulders, the zora stroked her head an rocked her. "It's okay..." She whispered. She held the trembling girl until the sun had fully set, the two sat in silence for a while before Laruto spoke softly. "A very dear friend lived in that temple." She said. "We would talk every day... Such a spritely little fellow, he liked to call me princess." She sighed, staring up at the stained glass above them. "His temple was the first to grow dark..." She looked back at the mirror. "I tried calling him, but..." A shudder seemed to go through the zora. "Well, it's been a long time."

    Medli put a hand over Laruto's. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

    Laruto shook her head. "Oh, it's he fate of a sage. When the darkness comes, we rise to fight it, it is we who assist the Hero, guard the powerful artifacts that he uses..." She sighed. "Well, he's off doing it again, so there's hope for us all. Maybe this will finally be the last time he has to seal away that monster." Laruto stood, her tail seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, she looked to Medli. "It felt good to talk." She said with a soft grin.

    Medli's eyes dropped to the floor. "Y-Yes," she said. "Thank you for letting me be there, and thank you for being here."

    Laruto nodded, then faded away, Medli was alone again. She sighed and picked herself up, heading for her bedroom for the night.

 

    Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the temple, a pink fairy darted in and out of the rooms. It drifted towards the edge of the hallway, then stopped, eyeing a curious shape huddled in the corner. The fairy gave a few warning chimes before slowly drifting nearer. The shape was breathing, its shoulders rising and falling, sitting in a pool of its own blood. The fairy continued to drift closer, too curious for its own good, until a great arm reached out and closed its fingers around the tiny body. In an instant, the fairy was gone, spent of its life force. The shape took in a deep breath, its lips parting in a wide grin as it felt the gash in its side heal itself completely. The creature pulled its spear up and  pulled itself to its feet.

    He stood on cloven hooves of pure black, wearing only black trousers and shoulder pads, they were a race that was proud to not hide behind any chest armor aside from their own hides. Aside from his pig-like snout, his entire body was covered in coarse dark fur. His arms were incredibly thick, well suited for moving aside large boulders or other obstacles, his eyes were bloodshot, yellowish green, and dull pointed tusks poked from the corners of his mouth. His droopy ears twitched and flopped as he scanned his surroundings, he was sure he was done for after that little brat in green laid waste to his team. But with that fairy he had a second chance. He raised his nose to take in the new scents that freshly stood out from the old-stale scents of this temple. The creature’s lips curled up in a grin.

    “Little birdie…” he growled in a predator’s tongue as he gripped his spear and made his way to the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have two more flashbacks of Medli's past, before she left Dragon Roost Island.

    “Easy now…” said Yyuji in a calm tone. She held an arm out to the great dragon that sat in front of her. “I know this is an unexpected visit, Valoo, but there’s someone I want you to meet.” The dragon cocked its head to the side and chuffed. The rito woman gave a smirk and nodded. “Oh yes, she’s too small for a mouthful, a bit too small for her scale while we’re at it. But nonetheless, if you’ll have us, I’d like you to meet her.” Valoo pulled his head back to study the tiny figures in front of him. Compared to his massive, ancient body they could be seen as toys. But for years he had lived in peace with this special race of avian folk, serving him in exchange for the gift of flight. The great dragon leaned forward until his weight was on his elbows, he lowered his head and kept his jaws as a relaxed state, he rumbled a soft churr to Yyuji. The rito woman grinned and ran a hand over his nose. She then turned towards the boulder not too far off from the ledge. “It’s alright now,” she called. “He promises not to bite.” Out from behind the boulder peeked a pair of bright red eyes. Valoo blinked his own massive eyes back at the child and lowered his head until it was almost touching the ground. Yyuji raised an eyebrow at the behavior, but turned to the girl again. “Come along, Medli, say hello.”

    Medli tiptoed over to the great dragon until she was within her own arm’s length and bowed formally. “H-hello, great Valoo.” She said. “I-It’s an honor!” The dragon gave a low, gentle chuff in response. Medli looked to Yyuji, who nodded, then extended an arm. When she laid her palm on the great dragon’s nose, he expelled a soft puff of air that caused the girl’s scarf to dance behind her. She looked to Yyuji with massive eyes and an equally large grin. 

    Yyuji gave a soft smile and nodded in approval. “He likes you,” she said.

 

    The three spent some time together until sundown when Medli had to head back home. Yyuji escorted her partway down until they made it to more level ground, then secretly turned back and flew straight up to Valoo again. She didn’t even wait until she landed before speaking in the ancient tongue of the wind. “You felt it too, right?” She asked.

    The great dragon leaned back, his head tilting upwards towards the sky. “There is something in that child, something dormant, it’s been sleeping for far too long.”

    Yyuji ran a hand through her dark hair, scraping one of her feet on the floor. “Y-you don’t suppose…” She said, turning towards the sea. “Do you think this means that the Hero is going to be coming soon?”

    “If the Hero is coming soon, then that means he is tailing the Darkness, we should be ready when that happens.” Rumbled Valoo. Yyuji turned back to him with concerned eyes, she did not speak. “Keep that young one under your watch, it is likely she is going to be an important aid to the Hero when he comes.”

    Yyuji’s expression softened. “So you approve of my choice of apprentice attendant?”

    The dragon puffed a cloud of smoke from his mouth. “We’ll see how she serves as an attendant, I’m agreeing to this for the Earth’s sake, not mine or her’s.”

    Yyuji chuckled and crossed her arms, the moon was slowly beginning to peak over the horizon. “Well, only time will tell. Let’s hope we’re not mistaking an omen for a blessing.”

    Valoo rumbled a low purr. “I coudln’t agree more…”

 

~~~

 

    "Come on, you have it in you!" Boomed Kleft from above. His powerful wings pumped furiously to keep his large frame in a hover. He was a good ten feet above the open sea, far out from Dragon Roost Island, his red eyes were locked on Medli below. She was already exhausted, having been out that far for about two hours, her wings were spread out at her sides to keep her above water. Medli's pulse thumped in her ears furiously as she tried again and again to leap straight up, each time she fell back into the surf. Kleft flew in a low arc and shouted down to her. "It's all about keeping enough momentum to give yourself a push, feel the waves throwing you up and down, use them! Then push off with your wings at an angle, not straight up!"

    Medli took a moment to catch her breath, then started pushing herself again. Her wings pumped long, horizontal strokes to get herself going, she waited for a long wave to push her forward, right when she felt herself begin to fall back down did she raise her wings again. She leapt forward, pumping her arms with all her might, but then she felt her chest smack the water and she was below the surface again. Kleft called out to her until she surfaced, her wings had reverted back to their original shape again. She called out to him. "I can't do it!"

    "You're a rito, you can!" His voice echoed back. "Wings up!"

    Medli felt herself sink below, it was becoming harder and harder to keep herself above the water. She called out to Kleft again, who responded back with "Wings up!" She took a breath, dove under, and let her arms take their new shape again. She gave a hard thrust from below and breached the water like a jumping fish, once she felt the sun on her face, she began pumping her wings again. She was going to do it. Again she fell, this time the surface knocked the air from her chest momentarily and she began to choke on the water. She managed to get her chin above water, sputtering, and called out. "K-Kleft!" A wave knocked her under again, again she barely managed to surface. "Kleft I-" With a foreboading roar, a large wave dragged her under, she felt the temperature drop as she was pulled farther and farther down. Her wings reverted back to arms as she tried clawing at the water, the wave had tumbled her head over heels and she could not tell which way was up. Her chest was on fire as she desperately flailed in the cold darkness.

    She had just lost energy to keep kicking when she felt a pair of talons wrap around her chest. Suddenly she felt herself yanked harshly backwards, there was a roaring sound in her ears until the chilling waters gave way to the warm sun. Kleft set her down on the shore, she was on her side coughing and vomiting up water. Kleft stayed by her, thumping her on the back until her breathing regulated. She tried to stand up, her legs gave way under her, Kleft wrapped a thick arm under her shoulders and set her upright in a sitting position. "I-I'm sorry-" She rhasped.

    "-No" He whispered. "Don't even bother." Droplets of water fell from the tip of his beak as he shook his head. Kleft locked eyes with the girl. "Listen, Medli, we live in an archipelago." He turned to look out at the horizon, Medli followed his gaze, they watched the blue ocean rise and fall. "We cannot escape the ocean, we breathe it, we feed from it, it is our life." He turned back to lock eyes with Medli. "It isn't a matter of 'if', it's a matter of 'when'. At some point, you WILL fall into the sea, and if you can't take off from it then the same fate will happen to you that took your folks away from us." Medli stared back at him, she trembled all over under his gaze. He sighed and leaned back. "I want you to be better than them." He said in a softer tone, Medli's eyes widened. "That's the goal of every parent, we want our fledgelings to be better than we were. I want my boys to be better than me." His hand squeezed her shoulder as he continued. "If you don't learn this, you will die. You will die, your fledgelings will go hungry, your chieftan will be without a member of their tribe." He leaned in, his voice low enough to be a growl. "If you can't survive, you will be of no use to your people."

    A numbness fell over Medli, she let her eyes fall to the sand in front of her as she tried to take deep breaths. Kleft shook her gently. "Hey now, remember what I said, none of that." Medli shook her head to hide the fact that she was trying to not cry. She carefully pulled herself to her feet, Kleft grunted at the girl's wobbling body and stood. "Let's go home," he whispered, leading the girl down the shoreline.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another intruder is in the temple, Medli remembers the day she lost her teacher.

    The following day, Medli and Laruto were busy in the main hall. Medli had found some old incense to burn and the two spent the day praying for the Hero to be safe on his journey to banish the darkness. Laruto beamed, twirling after a round of harp duets. “You’re positively splendid on the harp, Medli!” She sang. “We’ll make a proper sage of you yet!”

    Medli blushed at the complement and glanced around the room. “I-Is there anything else we have to do for proper prayers?” She asked. “Like another incense or a moment of silence?”

    Laruto crossed her arms and smirked. “Well, prayer is up to you. It can be playing on your harp, burning incense, dancing, sitting in silence…” The zora shrugged. “Prayer is prayer, you’re the new sage, so you decide what works for you!”

    Medli blinked her wide red eyes. “W-What? That’s not what I was raised on.”

    Laruto shrugged a second time. “And that wasn’t what I was raised on in the zora domain, but in the end, I was a sage and you are a sage. Who’s the one with the temple?”

    Medli opened her mouth, then her arm dropped. “I guess you have a point there…” She said.

    Laruto chuckled. “Just make a ritual that makes you feel comfortable, it can even be things such as keeping the temple clean and tending to the garden-“ The zora’s eyes suddenly flashed a silver and she faded out of sight.

    Medli looked around the room in confusion. “Laruto?” She called out.

    “Run!” She heard a voice call out in her ears.

    Medli spun around again. “Laruto where are you?” Medli called out, starting to panic. She felt cold hands grasp her shoulders.

    “You need to leave the temple, NOW!” Laruto’s disembodied voice called. Medli tied her harp to her back and bolted for the door.

    “Should I try to hide in my room?” She whispered.

    “Absolutely not!” Responded the voice, “that’s how you get cornered. Get out of the temple!” Medli shook her head to clear her mind and sprinted down the hallway towards the stairs. “Wait!” Called the voice, Medli skidded to a halt just in front of another doorway. The winding staircase was in view, from below, she could see the faint flickering of a hand torch. There was somebody else in this temple. Medli turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. “What are you doing?” Whispered the voice in ernest.

    “I have no choice, I’ve got to hide!” Whispered Medli in her softest voice. When she entered the main room she unfirled her wings and began pumping away, she managed to climb up to the rafters and hid herself in the shadows.

    From down the hallway she saw the flickering light spread across the floor below. She heard the rhythmic thump of hooves on stone, the heavy breathing of a large soldier. Shortly after, she saw it enter. It was a moblin, an especially large one at that, Link must have missed this one when they were first entering the dungeon. In one hand it held a long moblin spear, in the other was a bright orange lantern. The creature held the lantern out and scanned the room, sniffing the air with his long pig-like snout. The moblin grunted and growled.

    “Smelly incense can’t mask scents…” Rumbled the creature. “Little birdie,” it cooed. Its lips curled up in a wicked grin, “little snack” said. Medli’s spine felt like ice as she tried to make herself feel as small as possible. The moblin’s head swayed from side to side. “Ripper knows you’re here,” grunted the moblin. “Ripper can wait all night, Ripper can wait all day, can little birdie last?” The moblin grunted rhythmically in a chuckle. Medli stifled a whimper as she watched the creature pace the room, it walked over to the door and bolted it shut. “Scents are fresh, too fresh, birdie is hiding from Ripper.” The moblin’s head turned upwards towards the rafters. “Birdie helped the green brat take away his home, his brothers in arms…” The moblin growled as it paced. “Green brat…” he  snarled. “King slayer…” he spat. “Blin murderer!” He bayed. “Ripper promises he will be gentle with birdie if she comes forward, otherwise…” The moblin stepped over towards the Triforce insignia on the floor, he put the lantern down and raised a fist. He pulled it down sharply with a loud crack. Medli’s hand covered her mouth as looked on, one of the golden triangles, the symbol for courage, was shattered on the floor. Ripper stepped over to the triangle of wisdom and raised a fist. “Ripper will bring the temple back into the water if he has to!”

    Without thinking, Medli unfurled her wings and braced herself on the rafter. I’m so sorry… She took a deep breath, then let herself fall.

    Ripper had his back turned when Medli’s talons hooked into his flesh. She managed to strike him directly on the shoulder blades, her goal was to either try and lift him off the ground to drop on the stone floor, or to quickly fly out of reach and strike again after catching some height. The force of her coming down was enough to knock the moblin off his feet and slam into the stone floor. She heard two sickening pops upon impact, the sound of his own ribs breaking. Her talons were not able to gain a successful grip on his skin, but were able to puncture it well enough to draw blood. She quickly began beating her wings for altitude again, when she felt a tight grip wrap around her left foot. 

    “BIRDIE!” Snarled the moblin in triumph. Medli bit her tongue to keep from screaming as she kicked at him wildly with her free talon. She was able to land a few deep scratches on his face and arms in the process, along with a handful of hard wing thumps every time she kept herself aloft. But eventually, the moblin managed to grab her other foot and pulled her down hard. He turned and slammed her down against the stone floor. She landed on her back with an enormous thud, the wind was knocked from her chest, her head cracked against the floor, she saw stars and darkness.

 

~~~

 

    “You can’t! There must be another way!” Screamed Medli, the wind whipped her hair to the side as it roared past the mountain, it despite her volume it seemed to deafen her call. Yyuji was a few paces ahead, braced against the path leading to Valoo’s underground lair.

    Yyuji turned to Medli. “There ISN’T any other way, child! If I don’t at least try then our very way of life is at stake! Something’s down there and it’s threatening Valoo!”

    Medli raced forward. “L-Let me go instead! Please! It doesn’t matter if anything happens to me, but Komai-“

    The older woman extended a wing down, cutting Medli off in her tracks. “Don’t you ever suggest anything like that again, you hear me child?” She snapped, Medli had never seen her so angry. Yyuji spun to face the girl, the wind whipping her hair in all directions, from her stance she looked like a goddess herself. “I’m an old woman who has lived long past my time! If anyone has the right to die today, it’s me! You have barely begun to chip away at the surface of the gift that life has given you! You’re not even strong enough to fly here without the bridges and grappling hook, if there’s still so much for you to learn, then it’s not time for you to be making those kinds of wild, irresponsible decisions!” Medli shrank back, she was almost knocked off her feet until Yyuji gripped her by the shoulder. She leaned in, her face softening. “Listen to me,” she said in a calmer tone, Medli was finding it hard to keep herself calm. “If I don’t come back,” Yyuji said, Medli shook her head, “please look after Komali.”

    Medli kept shaking her head. “N-No you can’t!” She said.

    Yyuji cut her off. “Child, it’s my duty. I have to and I will” She said, the harshness coming back. Yyuji’s eyes turned towards the sky, the guards and scouts had already descended to escape from the winds. She cursed under her breath and turned back to Medli. “This is an order,” she said. “Get back down, slowly, as cautiously as you can. Tell the Chieftain what I’m doing, give me until this storm passes before you come for me.”

    Medli hung her head. “Please don’t…” She croaked, trying her hardest to hold it all in.

    Yyuji leaned down to try and lock eyes with the girl. “You know I have to.” She said. “Wings up, my dear…” She turned and continued her trek up the mountain. Medli waited, praying that she would turn around, then started her descent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why can't I be strong?"

    When Medli came to, she could only hear grunts and hoof steps. The world shifted from side-to side, she blinked a few times to clear her vision, but her head was still foggy. She was being carried, slung over on the Moblin’s shoulder, her hands were tied by the wrists. She started to tremble, n-no! No no no! Medli tried to wriggle free of her bindings, but the moblin stopped walking.

    “You’re awake.” He grunted, setting her down on her feet. She made a quick glance around, they were on the spiral staircase that led to the top floor of the temple. The moblin gripped her by the scarf, tugging her towards his face. “You brought the demise of Ripper’s brothers, the king will enjoy his new pet as compensation.”

    A chill ran through Medli, she tried to back up a step. “Y-You’re bringing me to HIM?” She asked.

    The moblin pulled a rope from his belt and tied it to Medli’s waist, then pushed her up the stairs. “March.” He grunted. It was all she could do, Medli began walking. Her mind was in a fog, full of too many thoughts to focus, all clouded by terror. I’ve let them down, she thought, I’ve let them all down… Everyone… Dragon Roost Island, illuminated by the sunrise, flashed in her memory. She remembered Prince Komali, with a nervous face, taking his first flight. Cousin Tempest, the twins, and Kleft all welcoming her into their home the night of her parents’ funeral. She thought of Link, and how sorry he looked when he awakened her as a sage, but how brave he seemed when he followed her into the temple. She thought of Yyuji, her unusually dark hair framing her stern face.

    “King will give Ripper a feast for bringing him birdie, birdie and her pretty golden trinket!” Said the moblin as they climbed the stairs. Medli gasped and turned to see her precious harp in his massive hand.

    “Give that back!” Medli cried out. “Please, I won’t run, just please let me carry it!”

    The moblin held it over her head. “Ripper has seen what you can do with this, no chance.” He chuckled. “Ripper’s too smart for that.” He was mocking her, it was absolutely clear, with the hand that held the rope he thumped hear up the stairs. She stumbled and landed on her back, she hissed in pain, her back was majorly bruised from the impact earlier. The moblin’s lips curled up in a wicked grin. “Little birdy tears, how precious.” He said in a coy tone. Medli scrambled to her feet, she hadn’t even noticed the small rivers on her face until he said something. “King enjoys it when his prisoners display that, ensures to him that he’s won.” Medli stared back at the moblin. He advanced on her, one hand holding her harp, the other holding her tether. “Poor, frail, fragile birdie…” Something heavy began to grow in Medli’s gut, she felt the roaring sensation in her ears again as he climbed the stairs towards her. Medli glanced down at the stairs below, like everything else in the temple they were old and beginning to crumble. She looked outwards, the wall to the right had broken away to reveal the great hall below. “Little birdie cannot spread her wings, little birdie will be a trophy for Ripper’s king…” The moblin cooed, Medli tried wriggling her binds on her wrists. “Little birdie will be lucky, though, birdie will be able to witness Ripper’s king slay that brat in green.” Her wrists were on fire as they continued to rub against the coarse rope, she felt them start to cut and bleed from the friction. "King will finally take over, Blin will inherit the earth once more!”

    With a scream of rage, Medli charged at the moblin. She tucked her head down and managed to push him near his waist, knocking off his center of balance, he stumbled backwards towards the hole in the wall. His shoulder caught the edge of the hole, sending him spinning, tumbling… down…

    With screams of rage, he plummeted like a stone, debris knocked loose falling all around him, his grip on the rope still tight as ever. Medli couldn’t even manage a grip on anything before she fell after him, bent over from the rope slicing into her stomach region. Falling through the air like a stone, she tried desperately to pull her binds apart. The blood from her fresh cuts gave just enough lubricant, she slipped her right hand free, they were apart.

    Wings up!

    She began beating her wings, climbing as hard as she could to slow her plummet, but the temple wall debris still rained from above. A large stone collided against her shoulder, she screamed as she tumbled, hitting the stone floor with a great thud. She laid there, in the darkness, alone, the moblin laid beside her, his skull cracked open from his own fall, twitching the last of his life away…

 

    “Medli” A voice called, muffled, from afar. “Medli!” Something was shaking her. Medli opened her eyes, she was on her side, her wings still exposed and spread around her in odd angles. She looked up to see Laruto’s worried eyes. “Oh Medli!” The zora cried as she cradled the girl’s head in her lap, tears running down her face. The girl groaned as she tried to lie on her back, her wings reverted back to their former shape. Laruto brushed some of Medli’s red hair from her face. “Medli, listen to me.” Whispered Laruto as she wiped her own eyes. “I know there’s a potion hidden in one of the pots in this room, but I can’t get it for you, you’ll have to get it yourself. But I can help you, okay?”

    Medli took a deep breath, then nodded. “O-Okay…” She croaked. The girl slowly turned onto her stomach and pushed herself to a sitting position. Laruto kept an arm around the girl’s waist as she slowly got to her feet and stumbled towards the wall.

    “It’s right here.” Said Laruto. “I’m sorry, if I could get it for you I would but-“

    “You can’t interact with the physical world, aside from me…” Said Medli, “I-I understand…” Laruto opened her mouth, but shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand instead. Medli fell to her knees in front of the pot and removed the lid. Sure enough, there was the red potion waiting for her. It was old, probably lying dormant for hundreds of years, it tasted like a syrupy bitter wine. Medli leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, letting the potion do its work. Her left shoulder was broken from the stone as well as one of her ribs. She let out a groan as she could feel the bones slowly moving inside and fusing back together. The potion would take care of the worst of her injuries, but she would still have to worry about cuts, bruises or infections unless there was a fairy nearby. She didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until Laruto gently nudged her back into reality.

    “Medli,” whispered Laruto. “Can you walk? You shouldn’t be here.” Medli’s head was pounding, her back was throbbing from the pressure  but she still braced herself and pushed up to her feet. Immediately, the earth seemed to spin, she stumbled back and braced herself against the wall. Laruto hovered over her. “Medli, please, we need to get you to a soft bed! But are you able to walk?”

    “I-I can…” Said Medli. “I-I can do this.”

    “If you can’t, then we can wait, you don’t have to worry about rushing. He’s not getting back up.” Laruto coaxed in a soft voice. 

    “N-No, I can-“ Medli took a step forward and stumbled to her hands and knees.

    “Medli you can’t push yourself if-“ Laruto fell to her knees, her jaw dropped when she noticed the droplets on the floor. “Medli?” She asked as she laid a hand on the girl’s back.

    “Why?” Asked Medli, she pulled an arm underneath her chest. “Why can’t I just be strong?”

    “What?” Asked Laruto.

    “Why can’t I be strong?” Repeated Medli, she turned her face up to Laruto, tears were running down her cheeks now. A sob escaped her mouth as she shook her head. “All my life I’ve been told that I have to be strong, that’s what ritos are! We’re capable, we look death in the face and spit, but I can’t-“ Medli covered her face in her hands as she wept. “I can’t…” She croaked. “I couldn’t be strong for Kleft, I couldn’t be strong for Komali… I can’t even be strong for you and Link…” She wept there in the darkness, the zora wrapped her arms around the girl’s and held her close.

    “Ssh…” Said Laruto. “Take a deep breath… Good girl…”

    After Medli had calmed down, she tried to push herself into a sitting position, her eyes on the floor. “I-I’m sorry-“ She whispered.

    “-Stop.” Said Laruto, Medli winced. “Don’t even, what did I tell you? You can’t keep apologizing over everything, child. And what are you even apologizing for? For not being strong enough to take on one of those things unarmed? You still put up a fight, that’s a lot more that what most folks can do.” She cupped Medli’s chin in her hands, pulling the girl’s gaze up to meet hers. “You are plenty strong. It may not be measured in how other folks see it, but it’s there.” The zora leaned back to a sitting position, her arms outspread. “You were able to just up and walk away from everything that was familiar to you, your people, your home, all for the sake of the world. Do you know how brave that is?”

    Medli shook her head. “But… I have a loyalty to-“

    “Child, we all have a loyalty to our people, but that doesn’t mean we’re pledged to stay in one spot for the rest of our lives.” Retorted Laruto, Medli locked eyes with her.

    “I-I guess so…” She said.

    Laruto nodded, an encouraging smile on her face. “You were able to listen to your heart, and let fate guide you here to repair a holy sword. Not just anyone could have done that.”

    Medli’s eyes widened, she looked to her folded hands on her knees, then closed her eyes and nodded. She looked back up to smile at Laruto. “Thank you, Laruto…” Whispered Medli, before she slipped out of consciousness again. 

    Laruto faded, reappearing behind the girl and easing her to lie on her back, she cradled the girl’s head in her lap. Laruto sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. “Even us strong folks need to let ourselves heal…” She whispered. “We can try again when you’re able to.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

    Medli’s mind was a blur when she was able to stand and walk herself back to her room. She could barely remember the trek outside of Laruto hovering over her the entire way, encouraging her to sit and rest when her knees would start buckling. She slept for half a day before she was well enough to walk again. The first thing she did was go back to the moblin and retrieve her harp, thankful to the pantheon that the only damage was a few scratches, not even the strings were broken. She dragged the moblin in another blanket to the entrance and buried him next to the thief, Laruto still thought she was being too kind.

    Because of the fall and attack, Medli was very sore and tender for weeks, even the act of flying was incredibly painful. She resorted to simple prayers and daily tasks until she was ready for more physical work. Laruto tried to insist that she find another potion in the temple, but Medli shook her head. “I don’t want to waste what we have.” Medli said. “It’s just some soreness, I’ll be alright with time.”

    Laruto would cross her arms and huff. “You ritos…” She mumbled to herself, Medli would giggle at the comment.

 ~~~

    After a few weeks had passed, Medli was quite comfortable in her new environment. She had learned the ins and outs of the temple like the back of her hand, the garden was in better condition than it had been in years, and she was even able to start exercising her wings again in the great hall.

    “With the air being so still in here, I won’t have the advantage of the ocean breeze to give me lift. So in the long run, it’ll really help me gaining lift power.” Said Medli in an excited tone. Laruto grinned at the girl as they sat in the shade of the garden trees.

    “I’m so glad you’re happy here…” Said Laruto, she gazed up to the stained glass with dreamy eyes. “You’ve become quite the sage.

    Medli tilted her head. “I’m sure I have a long ways to go still, right?” She asked. “I have the best teacher after all.”

    Laruto waved an arm. “Oh stop, you.” She giggled. “You know, I just remembered when I was young… I would ask my parents over and over for a little sister, I always wanted one.” She turned back to Medli. “I think, through you, I finally got that wish. For that, I thank you.” Medli threw her arms around the zora.

    “Thank you!” Said Medli, “It truly is an honor!”

    Laruto sighed and nodded to the girl. “Well…”

    Medli tilted her head. “What is it?”

    The zora had a pained expression on her face when she turned back to Medli. “Medli… There isn’t an easy way to say this, but it’s my time.”

    The girl’s expression dropped. “W-What? Time?”

    Laruto nodded. “It’s time for me to pass on and join our other lives in the other realm. It’s your turn to take over.”

    Medli shook her head. “N-No wait, I still have questions, there’s still so much more I don’t know!”

    Laruto sighed, and placed a hand on Medli’s shoulder. “Medli, we both knew this would come. I can’t stop it and neither can you, and soon enough you’ll join me after you find the next one to take your place.” She gave a soft smile. “Make sure you live this life to its fullest for me, okay?”

    Tears began to well in Medli’s eyes again. “Laruto, please…” She whispered.

    “Hey now, please don’t do that for me.” Laruto said, tapping Medli on the beak. “Don’t cry for me, I’ve been dead for hundreds of years now, I don’t need it.” She tried to joke, but knew that it was futile. She pulled the crying girl into a hug. “It’s going to be alright…” She whispered, kissing the girl on the forehead before she faded. “You won’t be alone forever…”

    Medli was alone again.

 

~~~

 

      The next few weeks moved at a much slower pace for Medli. With nobody to talk to, the girl was left to her own imagination when it came to passing the time. In the morning she would tend to the garden, in the evening she would play her afternoon songs, for the middle segments she would alternate between performing a patrol through the main halls, daily exercises and maintaining the temple. She managed to repair the hole in the wall on the stairs to an extent using clay that she found in the garden. She even managed to repair the Triforce insignia the moblin destroyed, the pieces were all there, it was a matter of putting them together correctly.

    One afternoon she sat down in her usual spot under the tree and sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. “I wish I had something to record the days down here…” She mumbled, her eyes glancing upwards to the stained glass. “Laruto, didn’t you say I wasn’t going to be alone forever?” She waited for an answer, then curled up in the grass. She was done crying in loneliness, she couldn’t shake the hollowness inside. But then, a flash of gold reflected off the wall of the garden. She leapt to her feet and spun around until she was facing the mirror. She felt her body tense as she awaited for the moblins on the other side.

    But no, the mirror of sages showed an entirely different picture. There was a garden, almost equal to her own, bathing in a golden light. Sitting in front of the mirror, a green violin in its stumpy hand, was a creature of knotted wood. Its green leaf face looked towards her in curiosity. “Hello?” Called the spritely voice. Medli took a cautious step forward, her jaw hanging open. The figure on the other side leaned forward. “Hello, yes I can see you! Can you hear me?” It called.

    Medli raced over to the mirror. “Y-Yes, yes I can hear you!” She said. “I-I’m so sorry, it’s just that it’s been so long since I’ve been able to talk to somebody! I thought you were…” She shook her head. “It’s so good to finally talk to someone again! I’m Medli, the new sage of the earth!”

    The creature, whom Medli recognized as a member of the korok race, put their violin down. “I’m Makar, the new sage of the wind! Fado told me about this mirror and said I should play this song at one point and-wow!” The little korok bounced up and down. “I just can’t believe it! Someone to talk to while I’m in hiding down here!”

    Medli couldn’t contain her grin, she was close to tears at this point. “So does this mean…” She said. “Did Link help you too?”

    Makar bounced even higher! “Oh yes! We went through this whole dungeon and took out the baddies, then we restored the master sword to its former glory! Fado, my former life, was showing me the ropes down here until I stumbled across this mirror, I wonder though…” Makar’s gaze lowered to the bottom of his mirror’s frame. “What does this song do?” Medli followed his gaze, sure enough there was indeed another set of notes carved at the bottom.

    Medli shook her head. “I-I’m not sure…” She looked back to Makar with a sad expression. “The last time I tried this mirror, it was when your temple was still overrun by the darkness.”

    Makar straightened. “How long have you been in your temple?”

    Medli turned to look at the garden, the trees, anything to help her try and register the time. “I-I don’t know, I can’t tell anymore.” She turned to Makar. “I promised Laruto I wouldn’t leave until Link took down Ganon. But I think it’s been weeks…”

    Makar stood in silence for a moment before gazing down at the notes again. “I wonder…” he said, then pulled his violin up to his side again. He gave a few experimental strokes with his bow, then began playing a light song. Medli blinked, then pulled her harp out, playing along with the korok to the song carved below. When they finished, the mirror flashed another beam of light. When it was over, the mirror began to ripple like the surface of a pond. Medli and Makar stared wide eyed at each other until Makar stood. He backed away a few paces, then took a running start. Medli had just enough time to set her harp down in the grass before a little wooden body knocked into her, she rolled backwards into the grass a few times, then sat up. The little korok was sitting in her lap. “Hi!” Was all Makar could say before tears began to spill from Medli’s eyes. “Oh woah, uh, whatever it is I-“

    “N-No I’m sorry! Please-“ Medli wipes the back of her hand against her eyes, grinning. “I’m just so happy! Hello!” She pulled the little korok in for a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medli takes her first flight outside of the temple and runs into a familiar face.

    With Makar and the mirror in her life, Medli’s life as a sage grew much more tolerable. With the power of the mirror, the two could cross over into each other’s temple with ease. Some days, Medli visited Makar and explored his temple, some days he spent the day with her. Every night, the two returned to their evening rituals of prayer and song, they were both confidant and sure that Link would rise up and defeat the darkness.

    One night, Medli was curled up on her straw mattress. She dreamt of flying in the ocean breeze again, she could feel the sun’s rays on her wings, the smell of the ocean, when suddenly a flash of light ripped her into a world of pitch black. She beat her wings in panic, the breeze was gone, when she looked down she gasped. The Triforce was glowing beneath her, was this a vision? She heard a war cry and looked up to see Link, clad in green, bringing the master sword down on a great beast. The golden light clouded her vision again, she heard the beast’s screams when she awoke. Medli scrambled to her feet and sprinted to the mirror, Makar was waiting for her, he had the same dream too.

    “Do you.. Do you think this means he won?” Asked Medli.

    “What else could it be?! We’re sages, we had the dream on the same night! It must be it! Link did it!” Makar jumped for joy and leapt through the mirror. The two cheered and spun around in Medli’s garden. She stopped, staring at Makar with wide, excited eyes.

    “Do you want to go flying?!” She asked, a wide grin on her face. Makar froze, stiff in her arms.

    “W-What? A flight?” He asked nervously.

    “Yes!” Said Medli, growing more excited. “I haven’t had the wind under my wings since I came here!”

    Makar pondered for a bit, then threw his arms up. “Why not?” He said. “C-Could I just bring a leaf with me? Just in case?”

    Medli laughed. “Of course!”

 

    It was dawn when she scaled the earthy brown stones on the outside of her island temple. Makar clung to her back, nestled in a sling fashioned from her old scarf, a deku leaf nestled next to him in case he fell. When she reached the peak, she unfurled her wings at her sides, she took a deep breath, soaking in the warm sunlight. When the wind was just right, she flung herself and began pumping away. Makar held on tightly as she climbed higher and higher, Medli was shocked at her own strength, the weeks practicing in the stale air of the temple had done a great deal of help with her lifting ability. Soon she was as high as the clouds themselves, when she felt Makar begin to get a little too nervous, she extended her wings and began gliding in gentle circles over Earth Temple Island. The view was better than she could have ever hoped for. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue, the birds called out in confusion at this newcomer, Makar was even beginning to truly enjoy the ride. Maybe later tonight I can catch some fish for dinner tonight! She thought to herself, the possibilities seemed endless.

    “Oy!” Called out a voice from afar. Medli pumped her wings in confusion, hear head darting in all directions. Makar tensed and clung low to Medli’s back. It was then that Medli saw who the voice belonged to. Coming in close was the familiar face of Quill, the mailman rito. “Who goes there? I don’t recogni- No…” Quill pulled up next to the two. “Medli? Little Medli? Alta and Tenor’s little girl?”

    Medli opened her mouth, but all she could manage was “Um-uh…” She shook her head to regain herself. “Y-Yes, hello Quill.”

    The rito took a position over Medli to get a better look at the korok on her back. “Could we maybe land?” He asked. Medli nodded and began her descent towards Earth Temple Island.

 

    “So this is where you’ve been this whole time?” Asked Quill, his arms were folded in front of him, wings trailing down.

    Medli stood up straight in front of him, her eyes downcast. “Y-Yes sir.” She said. Makar was dumbfounded by her change of character in the presence of this stranger, he looked back with a confused face. 

    “Are you her family or something?” Asked Makar.

    Quill gave a surprised look back to the korok. “No, little one, but I’m a friend of the family.” He turned back to the girl. “Medli, the whole island was worried sick about you. There was a search party… The prince…” Quill shook his head. “It took a few weeks before he was able to come back from his depression at your absense, you know…”

    Medli looked up with a hurt look on her face. “I-…” She looked back down to the sand at her feet. “I should have told someone, yes.”

    Quill sighed and shook his head, then turned back to Makar. “Forgive me, little one. I don’t wish to be rude, I am Quill, postman of the ritos of Dragon Roost Island. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

    Makar took a proud stance before saying. “I am Makar, proud korok of the Forest Haven, and Wind Sage!” He tapped Medli on the leg, his equivalent of a shoulder thump. “And best friend to the Sage of the Earth here!”

    Medli felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her. Why did Makar just blurt that out? Then again, why would he not? She stared back at Quill, who seemed to have an equally shocked face, and swallowed a lump in her throat. “Uh-“ She cleared her throat. “Y-Yes…”

    Quill shook his head in disbelief. “Medli, that can’t be…”

    Medli took a deep breath, then straightened her stance. “I-it’s true, Quill. When Link came to me, he awakened me as a sage. That’s why I left, that’s the truth. We came here, to my temple, to restore the master sword. He did the same thing with Makar, and the master sword was returned to its former glory.”

    Quill’s arms dropped to his sides as he stared at the two youngsters in front of him, shaking his head. “I just… I can’t believe it…” He turned his head to the temple entrance. “The harp…” He whispered.

    Medli crossed her arms, her eyes downcast. “I-I think Yyuji must have known…” She said. 

    Quill nodded. “Yes, she must have known something, or else she’d never let the harp fall out of her guard. It’s good that she saw whatever she did…” He crossed his arms again and turned towards the two. “I’m sure you’ve heard? Link defeated the evil king, the darkness is sealed away again.” Medli and Makar nodded, then informed Quill of their visions, he nodded. “Well then, I thank you both for your roles in his journey. What are you to do now?”

    Medli and Makar glanced towards each other, then back to Quill.

    “I’m staying at the Wind Temple, I need to protect my sacred instrument and make sure my home is ready for when the Hero returns again.” Said Makar.

    “I’m staying here, I need to protect this haven as well for when the Hero needs it again.” Said Medli, she locked eyes with Quill. “Please… Can you keep this to yourself? I…” She fiddled with her hands. “I don’t want everyone to know me like this. Especially Komali, I just want them to remember me as an attendant, not a sage…”

    Quill put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Medli… Your family…” He whispered.

    Medli shook her head. “My family doesn’t have to know, please…” She insisted. “I just… I want them to remember me for who I was, not some title that I was born into.”

    The older rito sighed and crossed his arms. “Very well,” he said, looking up at the sun’s position. “It’s getting late, I need to get back to my route.” He turned back to Medli. “I’ll probably be back to visit you. Be safe, little one.” Medli ran forward and hugged the older rito.

    “Thank you for keeping my secret.” She whispered. Quill returned the hug and nodded. He spread his wings and took to the air.

    Medli and Makar watched him fly until he was a tiny speck in the distance. “Well, he was formal…” Said Makar, Medli crossed her arms and nodded in agreement, Makar turned to the girl. “Are you okay?”

    Medli sighed. “Well… I’ll get better.” She said, turning to her friend. “With time, I’ll get better.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for being my friend..."

 

 

    As the years passed, Medli and Makar both grew and aged into strong young sages. While Makar’s physical appearance did not change much, aside from a slightly taller frame and a more defined bark-like skin, he did grow to have a calmer demeanor (at least according to Medli). Medli, on the other hand, grew much taller, and developed into a full rito in due time. She ended up keeping her hair in a tight braid that trailed behind her, her wings had seemed to grow a lighter shade as well as longer and thinner for riding the ocean winds. When they were fully developed, Makar had a much easier time enjoying those flights on Medli’s back. After so many years of prayer, tending to the temples, and playing music, time seemed to fly at its own pace. After so long, Makar began to notice other changes in his companion’s physical appearance, though neither one of them wanted to bring attention to it.

    One evening, the two were sitting out on the shoreline of Wind Temple Island. They made a fire and told the stories of their own races. Medli looked up to watch a flock of gulls pass overhead, she gave a tired smile as she gazed upwards. Her eyes once the brightest shade of red, now dulled and faded over. Makar titled his head towards her, his face a mask of concern. “Medli, do you miss flying?”

    “Hm?” Asked Medli. “Oh, oh no… I got my fill of it when it was my time, I enjoyed it, there’s not much of a need for it anymore. Sometimes I miss it, but it’s not enough to be sad over.” Makar nodded, turning his gaze back to the fire. The two sat in silence for an hour before Medli glanced back to her friend. “Makar?” She asked.

    The korok jumped to his feet. “Y-yes?” He asked.

    Medli giggled. “Thank you,” she said as she tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear. “Thank you for being my friend, thank you…” She looked back out to the horizon. “Thank you for making this life not so lonely.”

    “Oh, of course!” Said Makar in a light tone. “Thank you for being my friend, and making my time in that old place more lively!”

    Medli chuckled, then sighed, her fingers dug into the sand underneath her. She turned away and whispered. “I’m sorry…”

    Makar turned to her, wanting to ask “whatever for?” but stopped himself. When the fire died down and the moon began its crawl across the sky, Medli stretched out a wing and pulled the little korok in close. Makar snuggled into her soft feathers, was she trembling?

 

~~~

 

    One morning, Makar jumped through the mirror and glanced around the garden. “Medli?” He called out. The little garden was happy, the plants were happily tended to and seemed to be sleeping in their happy little utopia. Makar trotted down the main hall of the Earth Temple, the temple seemed to give off an air of serenity, the main prayer room’s doors were open and inviting, the Triforce insignia gave off a dull glow of contentment. Unknown to Makar, in a distant room far below, Medli’s precious harp was locked away in a chest for safe keeping, the traps freshly kept to for any unwanted intruders. Makar trotted down the side hall. “Medli?” He called in a softer tone. He made his way to the small door that led to her sleeping quarters, all that could be heard was the sound of the small waterfall that comforted her for so many years. He opened the door just a crack and peaked inside. “Medli?"

 

~~~

 

The End


	12. The Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of two more epilogues that I put together, originally these were just cut scenes but I felt they were kind of needed to add a bit more closure for everyone. This one is about Medli, the next one is about a pretty important somebody who kinda got ignored throughout the story...

    It was closer to midnight than dawn when Quill rose from his bed. He tip toed through his little home to make sure his mate was undisturbed, fixed himself a light meal of bread and cheese, then readied himself for his day. He was able to allow himself to relax once he pulled his delivery box from its hiding spot, usually it would have been stored in the mailroom, but this particular route was special. The rito man slid the box into his delivery pouch, and slung the straps over his shoulders, he jogged over to the edge of a southern facing cliff and leapt confidently to the sky.

    If anyone were to stop and ask him where he was headed, his story would be that he was making a delivery to Outset Island. His actual destination was a secret from his people, and one he was mentally kicking for already breaking. All day long he rode the winds, he kept his wings outstretched and only pumped them when he absolutely needed to. On his usual routes to the southern ends of the sea, his day would be peppered with breaks among any islands he would come across. But he couldn’t risk being caught with his current cargo, it was imperative that he deliver this package as soon as possible. His wings screamed by the time the sun was high above him, but still he continued to hold himself aloft. He kept his back to the clouds, to keep himself from losing his balance, and made sure to not drift too far low within reach of the waves.

    Twice he rested on deserted islands, both to check his compass and to gather strength. Sweat coated his back, his chest expanded and shrank with every breath. With shaking hands he gulped down a bottle of fresh water, then shook his feathers out. “I’m getting too old…” Quill grumbled to himself.

    By sundown he finally reached his destination, upon stumbling on the sandy shore of the red-stoned island he let loose a thank to the gods. “A new record…” He coughed to himself. “I’ll never achieve that again…”

    “Hello?” Called a voice. Quill cursed under his breath and stood up straight, there in the stone doorway of the temple was a young rito woman. She was just at the end of adolescence, her red hair pulled back in a loose braid that was decorated with feathers. She was dressed in an oddly designed robe that Quill did not recognize as any fashion from the other races of the islands. In her hand was a golden harp that Quill had seen many times before.

    Quill shook his head and let his tired arms drape at his sides. “Hello Sage Medli,” he said in a formal tone.

    The woman shook her head and stepped forward, bowing to Quill. “Oh no, please, Quill I asked you not to do that. You’ve known me since I was a fledgeling, even before then, there’s no need to-“

    Quill shook his head and waved an arm. “Medli, if you’re a sage you’ve got to let folks treat you like one, whether you like it or not.” He was still gasping for breath as he argued. “Keeping it a secret doesn’t change that either.”

    The woman opened her mouth to say something back, but stood straight, slipped the harp in her side bag and folded her arms in front of her sheepishly. “I-I suppose you’re right.” She shook her head, blushing. “I’ll never get used to it, though.”

    Quill smirked. “That’s alright, anyway, apologies for the sudden intrusion but I this was meant to be a surprise.” The older rito shrugged his package from his shoulders and pulled the box from its pouch, he held it out to her. Medli tilted her head at the package, it was the size of a small hand chest, only about a foot on all sides. She looked to Quill with nervous eyes.

    “Quill, what is this?” She asked, her tone more concerned.

    The older rito shook the box. “Open it and you’ll find out.”

    Medli took a deep breath and took the wooden box in her hands. There was no lock, only a small clasp, holding it shut. When the woman opened the lid she gasped, she stared back to Quill with wide, horrified eyes. “You… you didn’t!” She said, slamming the lid shut. “You told them!?” She said, her voice raising in anger.

    Quill put his hands up. “Medli, please, let me explain.” He said in a calm tone.

    Medli’s hands shook as she advanced on Quill, despite her age the older rito still easily towered over her, but for the first time she didn’t care. “I can’t believe you would do such a thing! I thought you said I could always trust you!” She said, her voice was beginning to shake as she forced Quill to back up in the sand. When she noticed his feet were being lapped by the waves, Meli paused, her face slowing grew to a look of shock. She immediately scrambled back a few paces, her eyes went to the sand. "I-I'm so sorry, Quill." She stuttered.

    The older rito held his arms out. "It's okay, Medli..." He said calmly. "I promise you, the only one who knows is Tempest. She swore to not tell Kleft or the twins, or little Alta." Medli's eyes shot back up to lock with Quill's, who nodded with a smirk. "Yes, she gave birth to a baby girl."

    Medli let out a breath and looked back down to the box in her hands, she shook her head and turned back up to Quill. "You must be exhausted and starving, come in, I'll put on some tea..." She nodded to the entrance of the temple.

    Quill happily came forward. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said with a grin.

    The two descended the spiral staircase heading towards Medli's living quarters, Quill filled Medli in on Dragon Roost. "You see, Tempest was getting worried to the point that she got herself sick." Said Quill, his voice soft. "We all feared that the stress was going to harm the baby, I had her swear an oath of silence before I told her. She was pretty upset, but she understands." Medli paused and looked to Quill. "She said she would have done the same had she been in your position. She wouldn't have wanted the attention."

    Medli shook her head. "I feel awful for putting her through that..." She said, Quill put a hand on her shoulder.

    "She's a natural mother," he said, "she worries about all of her kids. And she's proud of you, too."

    Medli felt her face flush, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "W-will you take a letter back to her for me?"

    Quill nodded, "of course, I'd be honored to be the messenger for the earth sage." Medli sighed and rolled her eyes, the older rito winked. "You'll have to get used to it sooner or later." He said with a chuckle.

    Medli put on a kettle of specially blended tea with herbs from Makar's garden. The previous wind sage kept their garden particularly full of a variety of herbs and spices that neither Medli or Makar recognized. While Makar was not one for teas, Medli found a lot of pleasure in discovering new flavors and mixes. Quill's eyes practically bulged when he took his first sip. "What is this? It's heavenly!" He said.

    Medli giggled and winked. "Just a little something I put together, I can't name exactly what's in it, though."

    The two had a nice chat that lasted well into the night, they shared a meal of vegetable stew, afterwards Medli left Quill to take a rest in her chambers before his return home. As he slept, she sat under the tree in her garden, the box sitting in her lap.

    Illuminated in both the moonlight from outside and the lamps all around her in the garden, Medli pulled out the contents of the box. The first was a letter from Tempest, Medli was a little hesitant to open it, despite the assurances from Quill. She put it to the side and leafed through the other contents. There was a stack of pictographs that went with the letter, a few small bags of tea, and a  modest golden chain with a very scratched pearl. When Medli was ready, she opened the letter.

 

  _Little Redhead,_

_You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that you are safe. For the longest time, I thought you had been taken away by those wretched things again. Now that you’re a sage, I’m sure you have your days cut out for you. My work as an apothecary has been steady as always, I’m starting to take on an apprentice who can take over for me. My hands are becoming more shaky by the day, it’s only a matter of time before I spill something valuable. Kleft has retired from his position and is fussing over it, he’s trying to encourage me to retire as fast as possible as well, I think he’s bored…_

_Treble and Bast are doing very well as guards for the chieftain, they were out there for a long time looking for you. I think I heard them crying after you were gone for the first month. I know you three got along well enough._

_I had little Alta in the spring not long after you left, Kleft saw it as a sign that you were in a better place. She’s a little ball of energy, she can’t get her scale soon enough it seems. She says she wants to be the next attendant to Valoo, so the boys really enjoyed talking you up to her. I wish you could come to meet her one day, but it’s understandable if you can’t…_

 

    The more Medli read, the more her vision blurred, she turned away to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. She leafed through the pictographs, the first one was an older Tempest and Kleft, who still bore the same hardened face he always wore. The next was a candid shot of the twins at their posts. The next was a shot of a little girl, her hair covered in sand, chasing after the little ghost crabs on the shore. When Medli flipped to the next shot she gasped, then she turned back to the letter.

 

  _I’ve included a few pictures that I’m sure belong to you. I still miss them both every day, I know you do too, this was also your mother’s engagement pearl. According to Tenor, he found that little thing when he was fishing with his family as a lad. It was his most cherished possession, and he presented it to your mother when he asked her to be his mate. She never wore it when she was out on patrol, and I had to fight with Kleft to keep it from being around her neck when she was set adrift to the spirits. I wanted it to go to you, I’m sure she would too…_

 

    The young woman was speechless, she turned back to the pictograph. There they were, it was a candid shot of them as they set on a cliff edge, their legs dangling over the side. Alta was kissing Tenor on the cheek and he was giving a shocked reaction. The next was a shot of Alta, looking almost too big to fly, and laughing at some comment that Tenor must be making. The final one was a shot of the couple, a baby girl asleep in her mother’s arms. Medli’s face was pooled over in tears as she flipped through them. She brushed a finger over her mother, there was the pearl dangling from her neck. Medli picked up the necklace and clasped it around her own neck. She shook her head as she picked everything up from the grass around her with shaking hands. She practically flew over to another room where she pulled out a spare quill and sheet of parchment. She sat on the stone floor and began to scribble in the darkness.

 

    _Hello Tempest,_

_It’s so wonderful to talk to you again…_

 

~~~

 

    “The winds are strong, good, that means it might be easier on the way home.” Said Quill as he roused his feathers. Medli grinned, her eyes gazing out to the horizon.

    “Has it been safer to travel with Ganon defeated?” She asked.

    Quill sighed and folded his wings to his sides. “Well… There are dangers still out there, creatures that are dangerous regardless of a master, unpleasant folk… It’s life, my dear.” Medli sighed and nodded her head, she reached up and touched the pearl around her neck. Quill raised an eyebrow, studying the girl. “Do you miss it?” He asked.

    Medli sighed. “Oh yes, of course I do…”

    “Do you miss Komali?” Asked Quill.

    Medli’s shoulder slumped. “I miss everyone…” She said.

    The older rito turned to her. “Can I tell him?” He asked.

    Medli paused, she swallowed a lump in her throat, then shook her head. “Quill, please… Please keep this a secret for me.”

    Quill shook his head. “Medli, why don’t you want him to know where you are? The young prince-“

    Medli turned to Quill. “I just don’t…” She sighed, rubbing her temples. “I know… I could tell his feelings were changing as he got older.”

    Quill leaned back, blinking in realization. “Oh…” He said.

    Medli looked up to him with a hurt expression. “Yes…” She sighed and crossed her arms. “I started to see the signs after Link left, when Komali got his scale and began to practice flying. At first it was to just make me proud, but then I started to notice he would pay closer attention to me, wanting to puff up his chest more when I was watching.” She chuckled, shaking her head, her eyes trailed to the sand. “I love him, I really do…”

    Quill nodded. “But…” He mumbled.   

    Medli turned back to Quill. “I just don’t want him to keep those feelings for me. Let him think of me lost, he’s a strong young rito, the son of the chieftain…” A warm smile grew on Medli’s face. “He’ll find a much stronger rito, someone he can actually mate, he’ll be happier…” 

    The older rito nodded, sighing. “Very well then, sage.” He said in a formal tone. “Your secret will remain one with me, well, me and Tempest.” He patted his mailbag. “I’ll deliver this to her when we’re alone together. Not another soul will see it.”

    “Thank you, Quill, thank you for everything.” Said Medli, she embraced him, he folded his wings around her.

    “I’m proud of you, little one.” He said, they pulled away and he turned towards the north. The rito spread his dark wings and took to the sky. Medli watched him go, until he was but a mere speck in the vast blue. She spread her own sandy colored wings, feeling the salty winds wrap around her. She took a deep breath and sighed, folding her wings and allowing them to transform to their former shape again. The young woman then turned and disappeared into her hidden temple once more...


	13. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young prince takes a moment to himself before one of the most important days of his life.

    The sunset left a brilliant red glow over the open skies of Dragon Roost Island. On one of the many cliffsides, a rito just on the cusp of adulthood was left all alone. He stood straight and confident as he looked outward towards the horizon, his crimson eyes studied the vast waters ahead of him. He broke away to kneel, at his feet was a small bed of pink flowers, meticulously kept safe and happy by his own hands. Komali was a self taught gardener, it was his time to have a moment with his thoughts, to allow his hands to be gentle, and to clear his mind from his impending responsibilities. His hands gently brushed over the soft petals of his little treasures, as the wind brushed over his chalk white hair, he closed his eyes, he could still hear the gentle sounds of the plucked harp strings.

    “I knew I’d find you here,” said a familiar voice. Komali turned to see a woman rito just two years younger than himself leaning against the mountain wall. She gave a gentle smirk and slowly approached the young prince. “Are you going to be alright?” She asked.

    Komali grunted and shook his head, his face holding a shallow grin. “You know I’m not…” He mumbled. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” He stood and turned his head towards the great entrance. Inside the community was readying the great hall for a christening, a feast was being prepared and a band was prepping their instruments for a celebration. Komali sighed and crossed his arms, he paused before turning to the young woman. “… Do you think I’ll be a good Chieftan?”

    The young woman shrugged, brushing a strand of white hair behind her ear. “Beats me, do you?”

    Komali rolled his eyes. “Oh well thanks for the encouragement.” The two chuckled for a moment before the prince hooked an arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. “But thanks for the honesty, too, Europa.”

    Europa sighed and nuzzled Komali’s neck. “Just remember you won’t be alone, we can help our people together.” She whispered. “And your dad’s not going anywhere any time soon, and Quill, and everyone else. We’ll all be here for you.” She pulled away, locking eyes with him. “And…” The young rito bit her lip, her eyes breaking away for a brief moment. “There will be a newcomer as well.”

    Komali blinked, tilting his head. “Newcomer?” He asked.

    Europa nodded, leaning in. “A little newcomer, who will always be there for their big strong papa chief!”

    When the clues all fell into place, Komali’s jaw dropped. “No…” he whispered. “Europa, oh no, are you-?” A wide grin slowly spread across his face as he pulled his mate in close. The rito woman nodded excitedly as he stuttered his questions. “A-Are you sure? Do you mean it?”

    She thumped him on the shoulder. “Of course I am, I had the healers confirm! It’ll be due in the fall!” She pulled away from him, her eyes trailing to the flowerbed behind him. “And…” She said in a softer tone. “I was thinking…” She looked back to him, hooking her arms around his waist. “If you’re alright with it, if it’s a girl, I’d like to name her Medli.”

    Komali’s face dropped, he stared back at Europa with wide, red eyes. “A-are you sure?” He whispered.

    The woman’s eyes trailed down, she put a hand over her stomach. “I never knew her, but I was told how she was there for you when Yyuji passed away…”

    Komali’s head turned to his flowerbed. “She… She was there for me when my father couldn’t be…” He said.

    “Did she really just disappear in the middle of the night randomly?” Asked Europa.

    Komali nodded. “Witnesses reported that they saw her leave with Link, but he never told anyone what happened to her, or where she was taken.”

    Europa’s shoulders slumped, she brought a hand to his chin and brought his gaze back to her. “The important thing was she helped you, and you’re a better person because of it. And if this little one ends up being a girl, I’d be proud to name her after your dear friend.”

    Komali’s eyes began to spill over, he didn’t even notice they were watering. The prince picked up his mate and kissed her in the final light of the setting sun. “What did I do to deserve a woman like you?” He asked. 

    Europa tapped him on his hooked beak with her finger. “You’re a special kind of man.” She said. 

    Komali grunted and put her down, kissing her a second time. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Truly, I wish you could have met her when she was still with us.”

    “Before she apparently thieved our people’s most precious artifact?” Europa joked.

    Komali rolled his eyes. “Dusty old harp... If they’re gonna get mad, they’d better get mad at the old lady for giving away such a thing. Not the girl who couldn’t say no to a gift from a teacher.”

    Europa giggled and thumped her mate on the shoulder. “Come alone then, prince, let’s make you a chief.” Komali nodded and followed her to the doorway. He turned one last time to his precious little garden bed, his own little world of calm, and gave a silent prayer.

    May the winds forever give you flight…

    Komali turned one last time for the night, and entered the great hall to the cheers of his kin.


End file.
